International Incidents
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: When Bella Swan gets sent to another country as an exchange student, will she survive until the end of the year or find something she was never looking for? - EdwardxBella. AU fic.
1. Welcome

_**- Reposted with edits. **_

A somewhat multi-chaptered fic. My first attempt at getting one fanfiction completed. XD;; Twilight is great, so I figured, "Why not make a fanfic?"

Disclaimer: Characters owned by Stephenie Meyer--I want Jasper. NOW.--And I asked Digital Skitty for permission to post this fic, It's somewhat like hers. But not in plot.

Note: In Bella's POV. This is AU. Obviously. :D. And oh yeah, Alice is 4 foot tall and 10 inches. XD

Enjoy

--

**1. Welcome  
**

The airport was filled with people as I took in what I could. I held the sling on my bag tightly, and then swallowed. I didn't like going here. It was all Charlie's idea. I grimaced at the thought. I didn't even know Phoenix was capable of sending off Exchange students. Wait, hold that thought. It wasn't Charlie's fault. It was obviously Renee's, supported with the whole school administrators. I shut my eyes for a bit and then sighed. I couldn't go back now. It was far too late for that. I was in an airport—well, just outside the airport, I was just ready to get off the plane—at a different country. It didn't bother me at first. Sure, I'm going away. I'm almost an adult, for crying out loud, but still. I never knew I would ever arrive here of all places.

I opened my eyes and peeked out of the window the plane had. I swallowed—again—and then groaned. Okay, so I was an exchange student in a country I have never been in. And I was from America. It was actually a good thing Australian's spoke the language.

As the line slowly moved, my hand fell down from the strap and to my side. I shrugged involuntarily and then tried to get it all over with. I would meet my escort—an Australian in charge of the exchange students—and I would be in the school. Plenty of time to sulk in my own dorm room.

As I descended from the stairs, a line behind me, I forgot a teeny tiny detail. I forgot what my escort would look like. Without stopping, I checked my pockets for that picture I had printed for convenience. I knew my escort was a she. I just knew it because I remember talking to her the other night I was getting ready for the flight. Another thing I was sure of was that she was pale and beautiful and tiny. Judging from the picture she sent, she was small...tiny.

My fingers touched something glossy and stiff and I knew it was the picture. I let out a sigh of relief as I took it out; I didn't watch where I was going. I was just walking into the doors to the main lobby of the airport to get the rest of my things. I tried to swallow her appearance. She was beautiful. Her features were so delicate and it was obvious even in the picture that she was so graceful. The way she stood. Her height was not the slightly bit up to debate because she was no taller than me—she was shorter than me, probably.

As my feet drove me to where the doors were, I stopped abruptly and looked up from the picture. I stared for a while until I backed away, in a second; I felt my cheeks flush a slight pink and then looked back at the person I just bumped. He was pale, with incredulous yellow eyes. His hair was a tousled bronze hair. His hair was messy disarray, but it looked good on him. He looked good. I ducked my head and muttered a quick, "I'm sorry." And then walked off. I could feel him still starring at me. His eyebrows furrowed slightly and then I was around the corner. I couldn't feel his stare anymore unless he followed me, not likely.

I breathed in, and despite the bag that was slung on my shoulders, I pulled my jacket closer to me. It was unseasonably cold in Australia for the time being. I did that for a while, breathing in and out, it helped 

calm the jetlag. Then, deciding I would get this over—again—I turned off to the other direction, positive that the lobby was there because I read a sign somewhere that indicated the main square of the airport. Underneath it were a few more signs, in different languages, probably meaning the same thing.

I remembered the picture and as I looked at my hand, it wasn't there. Great. But I'm pretty sure I got her face right. Her features. She surely would stand out—no pun intended—because she was just surreal. She was beautiful. Then, as if knowing I was tired and wanted to get to the school already, my escort appeared from around the corner, a faint smile gracing her lips.

I was right. She was beautiful, more beautiful in person. She looked so cute, so tiny. Her eyes were a beautiful gold and I remembered the boy that I have bumped earlier and felt utterly stupid again. She walked toward me, moving with great grace that could possibly make ballerina's cry, and stopped a few feet away from me. Her grin turned wide and she leaned forward. I thought she was just going to shake my hand, but she stretched out to hug me and then let go. She was welcoming, I'll give her that, and very friendly.

"Hello. You must be Isabella Swan from America, right?" Her voice was so good to the ears. It was like silver wind chimes. Soft but having a soprano edge. She continued, "I'm Alice Cullen and I'll be your guide throughout your stay here in Australia." The last sentence made her glow, her smile—grin--widened a fraction and she looked up at me, enthusiasm in her face and eyes.

"Umm..." I stuttered out, looking at her blankly. Her expression did not change; instead, she toned down her grin and replaced it with a friendly smile. "Bella." I corrected her. I hated being called Isabella. She nodded, and still waited for me to speak. "Nice meeting you, Alice..." I added hastily, she caught that and nodded.

"Well, come on, Bella! Let's go get your bags before the other students find a guide unnecessary." She called over her shoulder as she took my wrist and then pulled me along the crowd. Her touch was so cold, it felt nice. She was perfectly pale. Her skin becoming whiter because of her dark hair. And really, I thought I was pale—being part albino, and all—I just smiled at all of this and followed her.

I forgot I wasn't the only student. Exchange student. There were probably a few more. Well, it wouldn't hurt to be friendly for once—but, even in Phoenix I found it hard to click. Would my luck really change if I was in another country?

The tiny girl looked back and dropped her hold on my wrist, her delicate brows furrowed and then she flashed a smile at me. Her teeth were so white. "I forgot, Bella, welcome to Australia!" It was then that I caught on her accent. It wasn't Aussie. It sounded American.

Curiosity got the better of me so I asked, "Umm...Alice?" She tilted her head to the side, though she did not stop walking. I followed her as well. "Are you Australian?" I asked, the words sounded tight. I wasn't used to talking to someone this foreign. But she made it clear that we could be friends, judging by her enthusiasm and over friendliness. She seemed like a good person.

She remained silent for a while and then shook her head. "Nope. I'm from America, like you. But I lived in the North. I decided to go to Australia for Educational purposes—just like you, too—and I guess the school liked me." She turned to face me, grinning. "And the administrators also thought it would be easy for me to click with the students, seeing as I know more than one language and own a handful of accents." She laughed at that, a tiny hand covering her beautiful red lips.

I nodded and muttered, "I see." She nodded as well.

"Don't worry, Bella. You'll love it here, really." She assured me. She stopped and I stopped, too. We were at the luggage department. She opened her palm out to me, it took a minute to process what she wanted, and then I got it. I handed her a thin paper, my passport, and then she walked off. I heard her cheery voice from afar saying, "Stay while I get your bags." I did what she said and found a bench not far; I sat down and then sighed heavily.

I was afraid of leaving her alone to get my bags. She was just so tiny, I wondered if she could manage it. I sighed again and then buried my head in my hands. It was quiet for a moment, except for the usual chatter of the people around the airport. I was quiet for a while. Then, I felt a shadow casted over me; I looked up and then saw the same boy from before. Feeling my face heat up, I shook it slightly and looked at him properly now.

His face was smooth and then he took something out of the front pocket of his shirt. He was just as pale as Alice and his eyes matched her eyes—I had to stop comparing them. He took out the small piece of paper and then handed it to me, his hand stretched out. I realized then when I took it that it was the little picture I had printed of Alice. I nodded stiffly and then looked back up at him. I never liked strangers. And I wasn't one to mingle—most of the time, anyways—so I muttered a quick, 'thanks' and then dug the picture in my own pocket.

He started to turn, and he was half-a-step away already when I caught sight of the spiky dark hair. She was in view already and her face turned wary as she looked at the one who was just beside me, her eyes narrowed slightly, until her lips pushed out into a pout and her eyebrows creased. She smoothed this easily and then a new smile replaced her previous expression.

"Edward!" She called, her voice like silver chimes and now, emitting an Australian accent. I now get what she meant by a handful of accents she knew of. She raised a tiny, pale hand that was covered by her long sleeved blouse to wave at him. He didn't need the waving to catch her, as soon as she was in view; he was already staring at her general direction.

Alice was actually pushing a trolley with my luggage; consisting of a black suitcase and another two smaller bags. She pouted again as the boy—was his name Edward?—remained silent. She sighed and then called, but she didn't shout, she was in good hearing distance already. "Will you please help me with this?" Her eyes fell down towards the luggage that she was just pushing, and with a small and quick nod, Edward strode towards her. The way he moved was just so graceful—just like Alice. I shook my head to get the shock out and then looked back at them. His hands were clutched on the handle and Alice was at my side already, smiling—beaming.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Bella." She said a bit apologetic but playfully. Her eyes looked up and caught Edward's own. They were exactly the same shade. Golden eyes which reminded me slightly of a cats. I saw him tense up at the mentioning of my name and then he squared his shoulders.

"So you've met my brother, Edward, then?" Oh, her brother. That's right. They looked absolutely alike. Same pale features, beautiful golden eyes, and then... those circles underneath their eyes. It made them look like they missed a few nights of sleep. I shrugged at that, they were just teenagers. Teenagers were bound to miss a few nights of sleep. But aside from the looks, they moved the same, graceful and beautiful. My mind processed it all again, and then I just came to a conclusion that Edward was like Alice. He was beautiful, _too._

Shaking my head again to get rid of the upcoming blush, I looked up at Alice and then smiled wryly. She smiled back again. "Well, that's Edward and you probably can guess what his last name is." She let a good giggle out and then went back. "Oh yeah, Edward, this is Bella Swan. An exchange student from America."

He nodded once and then his gaze was out again. He was looking at all the people, probably. "Don't worry. He'll adjust to your company." Alice whispered, standing on her toes to whisper to me. I smiled at that and nodded. She laughed her silvery laugh once more and then grabbed my wrist again. "Well, what are you waiting for, Bella? Let's get going!" She dragged me again with much enthusiasm as before.

Our trip to the parking lot was rather bubbly and giddy because Alice provided the conversation. She talked non-stop, saying things like, "Oh, Bella! You'll absolutely adore the school! And then you'll meet other exchange students, too!" She sighed at that and then continued on exclaiming. "It would be so fun! Carlisle would be thrilled that everyone's up and ready. Well, not everyone. We're missing two more people from France." When she said that, her smile dropped slightly and then twitched back. Her face was animated, as well as her conversation.

When we finally got to the car, I stared at it for awhile. It was absolutely a grand looking car. Sleek and fast probably. I didn't know what it was, aside from it being a Mercedes. "You like the car?" She chided, sliding in the passenger seat. I nodded. "It's a Mercedes Guardian." She said, happy about the brand of her car. I nodded again and then saw that the door for my side of the car was open, Edward was holding it open in a gentlemanly way. Alice just grinned at that and rolled her eyes. My gaze flickered to him for a while, and he was reluctant about something. Then, he smiled. A crooked smile that would've just knocked me senseless if the cold rough road of the parking lot wouldn't have hurt if I fainted. But I kept myself together and then smiled back, uneasy for a while.

Before I slid inside the car, he spoke, "Welcome to Australia, Bella." The voice was silky. It was like smooth velvet. It captured me then. His smile was breathtaking, and his voice was...alluring. He sounded happy when he greeted me, and then chuckled slightly as he closed the door of the passenger's side. I stared out in space for a time, and I felt Alice shake me as we drove out of the parking lot.

Edward would be our driver, then. I slumped back onto the chair, relaxing as my eyes looked out to the speeding buildings. Edward drove fast. I smiled to myself. I still couldn't get the picture of his smile out of my head. I think...I think...

I think I'll like it here in Australia. I was welcomed by two people, siblings. So I really think Australia wouldn't be bad, it's worth a shot anyway, right?

--

Was it good--I hope it was? It's my first shot in a Twilight AU and all. I hope you guys liked it. Review, please :3 I'm gonna put on the next chapters soon enough so yeah. :D

Last Note : Praise Skitty-san :D


	2. Land Of Dreamers

Okay. Since I got my first three reviews, here's chapter 2. :D I'm well on my way to Chapter 5 so everything is kind of ready. And this fic will be a long one, hopefully. So yeah. Enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the somewhat plot. I wish I owned Alice. Yeah. -hugs-

Note: 2 _or more_ reviews. XD Please...?

--

**2. Land Of Dreamers**

"Hey, Edward." Alice called as she peeked behind the counter. Edward was sitting at a table a few paces away from where Alice was. Alice looked a bit troubled, her delicate brows furrowed in confusion. "Do you remember how many sets of twins we're going to have this year?" She asked. I didn't know Edward was part of the cultural exchange as well.

Edward shook his head slowly, weighing in his answers. "I don't work here, Alice." He muttered. Alice didn't work here, as well, I wanted to say. But Alice was given this "In-charge-of-the-Exchange-Students' thing so she probably worked here as well.

But I got to wonder, if Edward didn't work here with Alice—well, if Edward wasn't part of the "Welcoming Committee", then why did he come to the airport yesterday? Now that I think of it, when I got down from the plane, I bumped into him. He must've been asked by Alice to get me, then? Speaking of Alice, the tiny girl shrugged her shoulders and shook her head until she sunk down to her chair again.

"There's Rosalie and Jasper..." She muttered to herself, eyes shut and trying to focus. Handling a lot of exchanged students would be stressing and very troublesome. I was now doubting if poor little Alice could do it all. But I don't know, she keeps pulling me around everywhere she goes. _Everywhere._ And I haven't even seen my own dorm room yet. She said it wasn't ready. Thank heaven there was an extra bunk she found somewhere.

Snapping away from my thoughts, I turned to look at her wryly. My hand was propped on the table as my chin rested there. I could feel my eyes drooping—jet lag still hasn't eased up on me. "Aside from the Hales..." I could hear Alice's faint voice continue, fingers counting off. So far, she only had two—Rosalie and Jasper, as she put it—her brows furrowed more and she gasped.

Edward's gaze was back to her, he had already looked away when she started counting over and over and murmuring, 'Jasper, Rosalie'. I thought for a minute there that she liked the sound of both their names. But she's just doing her job, more or less.

Little Alice bounded to her feet, hands clasped together and a smile on her face. "The Volturi siblings!" She gasped, eyes locked with Edward's. He seemed perplexed. "Jane and Alec Volturi! From Italy!" She continued, her soprano voice taking a higher octave but not being a screech.

Edward seemed to be familiar with the names. He allowed a slight grimace to pass his features before he turned away. I think he didn't like the second pair of twins...

His slightly ruined gaze looked back out the window—like a few seconds ago when he tried to ignore Alice's pacing—and then his golden eyes closed for a while. Maybe he was tired, I thought, blinking. I stifled a yawn when I opened my eyes and I saw he was looking at me. I should've sat at a different chair, maybe opposite from him and on the other side of the room, too. Too late to get up and change tables. He continued staring for awhile, scrutinizing my face. It made me feel a bit insecure so I ducked my head, a bit embarrassed and I could feel a slight blush creeping up to my cheeks.

He seemed amused when I peered from underneath lashes. He smiled amusedly and then turned away. I thought something was wrong with me—aside from the usual—so I ran a finger on my cheek to see if nothing was wrong. Hmm...I really don't think anything was wrong with my face—no dirt, smudge...so what? I ducked my head again and then rested it on the table. My cheek against the cold table's surface.

I heard murmuring and then picked up the voice—it was Alice's. She was talking with Edward, probably; there was no one else in the room aside from the three of us. For a café—school's own café- it was pretty much empty.

I could feel her light hand on my shoulder as she patted it gently. "Hey, Bella. Sleep later... maybe in your room?" I realized I had probably looked like I was dozing off—I lifted my head up and opened my eyes.

"I have a room now?" I asked, making sure sarcasm layered my tone. I failed. I was hoping my room would be available. Sleeping in someone else's own room was a bit disturbing. As expected, Alice beamed and then nodded eagerly. "You bet! And guess what—It's just across from mine!" I've known Alice Cullen for a full day already—starting yesterday Afternoon when I arrived—and I feel as if we're fast becoming great friends. Alice was very hospitable. And very hyper. And enthusiastic. It's hard not to feel bad or sulk when you're with her.

She now tugged on my hand and a stumbled as I stood. She caught my shoulders before I could fall directly to the floors. She was frowning now. And I could see her now—well, from her own height. I haven't met anyone as short as Alice, aside from little kids. Really, she was only four foot-10 inches tall.-she pulled me back up, effortlessly and then her expression calmed and smoothed.

Alice looked over her shoulder to Edward and then tilted her head. "You should get going. You know what Emmett's like when he becomes impatient." She sort of snorted.

Edward stifled a chuckle and then nodded. "Emmett is never patient. It would be a miracle if nothing's broken in the airport." He sounded amused at this Emmett person's impatience and strength. I cringed back the thought, whoever this Emmett was, I would make sure not to step into his path.

Alice noticed my reaction and then grinned—a bit horrifying, it seemed—and then looked up at me. "Oh, don't worry, Bella. Emmett's just the local grizzly." Her attempt for reassurance was poor.

"_Alice,_" Edward groaned silently. "You'll get to meet Emmett. You shouldn't worry about it. His bite's worst than his barks." I guess it ran into the family. They found my slight terror to this probably-gigantic Emmett funny. I huffed and crossed my arms and then walked off to the other direction. "Good night." I murmured, not bothering to look back. They really were siblings. Very, very linked in a weird way.

Edward and Alice chuckled in unison and then I felt Alice flutter to my side. "Oh, don't worry, Bella! Emmett isn't bad at all." She grinned at me, taking my arm and then dragging me for the umpteenth time this day. The school was large. And the dormitories were another building. Just across the cafe. Alice seemed excited for me to see my room, she practically ran. And even in the hasty moments, she still moved with such great grace. I nearly stumbled a couple of times just to keep pace with her. Alice didn't even bother slowing down, she just grabbed my wrist and continued running through the halls. A lot of heads snapped up as we passed. Seeing the tiny and pixie-like girl dragging the weird looking new exchange student. I groaned inwardly as Alice finally stopped in a door just across hers.

I backed away from the door, my eyes looking around the hall. Two girls were edging to get inside their own rooms but stopped when they saw who I was with. They tilted their head curiously as to why Alice was so enthusiastic about my room. I really wasn't feeling curious or anything. It could be hell and I still wouldn't care. Just as long as it had a bed and... OH!

Alice was going overboard with the room. My mouth fell open in shock. She pushed the door widely open now and then stepped aside to let me absorb it. I gaped and then blinked. How could she set this up?

"I like you, Bella, you know. I think we can be great friends." Alice whispered to my side, happy. "And this is just a way to welcome you here—properly, with a good room and everything." I was still in shock. Alice stepped back, raising a brow.

"Bella? Are you okay? I know, it's too simple. I can change it, redecorate. Or ask Esme to do it? She's a dear. She designed this, mostly. Well, I helped and—" I cut her off, a hand flying in the air. I didn't know who this Esme was but she was talented. I looked at Alice now, and closed my mouth.

"Normal isn't the right word, Alice. This is going overboard! Seriously!" I said, eyes opened in shock. "A normal room would have lighting and a bed. That would be a normal room. This-" I gestured with my hand to the extravagant room that matched her own—large, marble floor, double bed, a computer on a desk, a large closet and a bathroom, probably because there was a door. A black leather couch, a stereo and all the lot, there was another bed, smaller than mine, and I had to guess I was getting a roommate, at least I had someone to share this large room with—and then turned my back away from her.

"It's nice, Alice. Really. But it's all too much. I mean, how did you even get me this room?" I felt her shrug.

"It was easy. Carlisle said I could give you one of the spare rooms so I went for it." She shrugged again.

Carlisle, Carlise. Always Carlisle. I haven't met the man and I feel as if he runs the whole school—he possibly does. "Wait, wait. Who's Carlisle again?" I hadn't been paying much attention when she started pointing out names before. Alice sighed exasperatedly and cocked her head.

"You don't know who the superintendant is?" Alice sounded perplexed. I shrugged my shoulders this time, taking the action from her. I slowly shook my head. She sighed again and then took my hand to lead my into the large room. She put her two small hands on my shoulders and pushed me down to the leather couch. She stepped back, hands behind her back.

"Carlisle Cullen is the reason why you're here, Bella." Oh. The last name sounded right. Cullen. Well, not right, just odd. So his kids were running the school with him? I winced mentally. So now I get why Alice has a large dorm room all to herself and has given me one, as well. But surely with a dorm mate. I would not go through a year without a dorm mate. I meant, it'll be nice and all, but I needed someone regular and someone that isn't all high and powerful and reach like Alice—and possibly her brother, Edward as well—with me always.

I nodded. "Figures." I said incoherently, falling down on the couch, my eyes closed.

"Who's Esme, by the way?" She could be an alien for all I know. A fashion designer, home-making alien. Sounded great to me.

"To put it simply in just one word," Alice paused. I couldn't see what her face was. I had my eyes closed. Well, I was hoping she would describe Esme as an alien or whatever. But then she said, "Mother." I opened my eyes then. So this school was ran by the whole family? Whoa. These kids were terribly rich to start with. I didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing. There were nice, Alice was. And Edward was trying to be.

"So you guys run the whole lot?" I murmured. Alice nodded, but then shook her head slightly.

"You can say that. But we don't run everything. We have help. But I'm not inclined as to learning and pointing out each of them. Sorry." She didn't seem apologetic. She just seemed enthusiastic.

"Well, maybe I should give you some alone time with your room. Your roommate isn't arriving until tomorrow. She's from America, too. So you'll get along. So yeah. I'll be gone for tonight. Going with Edward to pick Emmett up. Goodnight, Bella." With that fast explanation, Alice smiled and gave me a friendly peck on the cheek and danced out of my room.

I yawned—sighed—I was alone. Finally. Whoever this Emmett person would be, I was going to try not to get in his way. And. My roommate. Guess that's not the worst part anyway. I just hoped my roommate would not be a pain...or loud. I wanted to have a roommate like Alice, but then, I'd end up having Alice number two. But internally, Alice was a good person and I liked her already. So that leaves my roommate to be a good and quiet little fellow. I just wished—second wish for the day, or was it third?—that she will know English. Or speak the language. Or understand me. I don't really want a roommate whom I can't understand, even if she can understand me. Big problem there.

But somewhere, in the back of my mind, I could feel that my roommate would be a good person. Well, not entirely good. But either way, she'd be normal enough. Probably quiet, like me. I've always been a shy person... and Alice is the complete opposite of me. She is an interesting, short girl. I forgot her age though... I think she said sixteen or seventeen? Yeah. Either. Edward's seventeen, I remember her say.

Okay, Bella. Time to stop thinking about those two exceptionally beautiful Cullens...Stop right there! No more. Alice left for the night with Edward. They were going to get this Emmett. And so, I will stop thinking about Edward—oh my gosh, why am I even talking or thinking about him? There's something about him—and go to sleep.

Sleep was a relief. I took a towel that was laid on the computer table, a desktop computer there. I had a laptop with me—a gift from Renee, just to make sure we would keep in touch, of course—but the computer would be put to good use if I didn't feel that compelled to use my new laptop.

I sighed. I took the towel and then my pajamas. I stopped, my hand clutching the silvery-crystal doorknob and then slowly turned it open and pushed it aside. I sighed. The bathroom was nice. Clear, marble floors. A nice lengthy window, a shower. Good commodities. I forgot to thank Alice, though. About the bathroom, I mean. I know that when you're in a dorm—I have never been in a dorm all my life, until now—you share bathrooms. Or shower-rooms. Yeah. But I assume Alice doesn't share a bathroom with anyone, having a room all to herself. Well, I have a bathroom to myself, too. With the exception of my roomy which was supposedly coming tomorrow after lunch—right?

I put the towel on the sink, and then slipped out of my clothes. I hopped into the shower, letting the hot water rinse me. I breathed in, and enjoyed the water trickling down every part of my body. It was hot. And it relaxed me. I sighed once more. About five minutes—or was it ten—and then I stepped out. I wrapped the towel around my hair and then slipped into my jammies. I huffed as I looked at the large mirror and then started brushing my teeth. Throwing the towel aside, I left the bathroom and then jumped to the bed. Slowly sinking into the softness of it.

Soon after I put my headphones on and pulled the comforter over me, I slowly slipped into the land of the dreamers. I was a dreamer at night. And this dream—tonight—was very weird. I shrugged around the darkness, my eyes closed and my mind slowly blacking out. I was slowly losing consciousness. Sleep was the escape to everything.

And then the dream, a weird yet interesting dream came to me. I dreamt about Edward Cullen. For the first time. And I'm not sure if this will be the last. But I gave up on that and watched as my dream unfolded. The darkness outside seemed to get heavier as the room started to pick up on the temperature—darn that ac. It's too cold here.

But I needed to get out of my sub-conscious self and really, really, slip into unconsciousness. I was terrified by the dream about Edward. But, it felt oddly welcoming. So I let myself—again and again—slip back into the soothing land of dreamers.

--


	3. New Arrivals

**3. New Arrivals**

My brows furrowed slightly, my eyes still closed as I clutched the blanket closer to me. The cold was biting. I shivered. I could feel the slight rays of the sun entering my room, which conveniently had a window and a good view. The school was large. I didn't open my eyes yet. Instead, I just groaned. Alice had told me that classes weren't officially starting until next week and I had as much time to get myself ready. She also said that she would drag me wherever she went to introduce me to everyone. Absolutely everyone.

I groaned again, silently this time, and tossed around. I wouldn't slip back into the land of the dreamers. It was too sunny already. Now that I think of it, the dream was about Edward. That's all the clarity I could get. Just Edward. We weren't doing anything. He was just there, walking along a pathless path, with Alice and another figure. It was female. Long and curved. I cringed internally, not a good dream. But then, just as the dream came to an end, Edward had stopped walking and had reached his hand out. And to my surprise, he was calling after me. And cue in my shuddering. Weird dream, I tell you. Not exactly the story of my life, but weird dream all the same.

I didn't open my eyes yet. I just let them remained closed for a while. The alarm on my bed started ticking and I groaned again. Darn stupid alarm, can't give me enough time to even pretend to be sleeping. I grumbled, standing up. I didn't push the blanket away from me, it was still too cold. Smacking my hand down on the button, it stopped. I sat there for a while. My eyes closed. I brought one hand up, and then rubbed my eye with the back of my palm.

The light that I felt was suddenly not there. It was as if something was blocking it. And the cool temperature of the room suddenly dropped. It was normal temperature now. I finally opened my eyes wryly, kicking the blanket so that it can snake around my legs. I scanned the room slowly, my eyes still too dazed because of the sleep.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." Oh! Someone's in the room? What the heck? The voice was obviously not from Alice. She had a higher pitch to her giddy voice. And she said she would be back not until lunch. So somebody got inside my room...I turned around then, to face whoever this person was. I didn't see a scary weirdo. Instead, I saw a kind-looking face, with freckles and pale skin. Her eyes green. She had straight hair which fell on her shoulders. I tilted my head. My roommate...?

I didn't say anything. But I just shook my head. She had a worried expression on, and as I shook my head, it eased up. She smiled slightly, she was sitting on the study desk—not the computer desk—with a few papers and books. I scanned the room again, and there, just a few feet from my own bed, was hers. Well, it's been there since last night, but her things were there. Her bags and what not. And a laptop bag, too. So we had three computers in this room. Splendid.

And then my still dazed gaze looked at her again. She was inching forward, her hands on her lap. "Good morning. I'm so sorry I woke you, Isabella." She apologized. My brows furrowed slightly. She knew my name and I didn't know hers? And she called me by my first name.

"Just Bella, you're my roommate? I thought you weren't arriving until after lunch?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"My flight got rescheduled." She took a pause, "Oh, I'm being rude. I'm Megan Allister." She smiled warmly. I smiled, too.

"It's okay," I murmured. "Nice meeting you,"

She chuckled pleasantly. Now that my hearing was becoming better and my eyes were adjusting to the now shadowed—because of the curtains—room, I picked up her accent and her other features. She was pale, but not very pale like Alice and Edward. She was just fair skinned. Her green eyes stood out, and her red colour of (straight) hair looked good on her. I nodded, and then shrugged.

"Can I ask where you're from?" Since we were roommates, I could ask her that little question, right? Well, she seemed eager to be talking to me, she was now facing me, putting the chair into an angle that faced my side. She crossed her exposed legs—she wore short shorts—and smiled. "Southern America." Oh, so that explains the accent.

America. Wait. She said America. So she was American. What a relief. "Cool," I said half-heartedly. She nodded. "You're from America too, right?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Florida." I told her, Megan smiled. She seemed to love smiling. She wasn't as enthusiastic as someone I know, but she wasn't a sulker.

"I'm 17," She told me. I didn't ask, but she just pointed it out.

"Same," I told her, I swung my legs to the side of the bed and then jumped out. I fixed my clothes slightly and then sighed. "Wanna grab breakfast with me?" Megan asked, I nodded and then raised up a hand.

"Wait, let me get dressed first." Megan nodded slightly and then shifted her chair once more. I could hear her getting up and then walking towards her bed. Before I entered the bathroom with my clothes in hand, she was already sifting through her bag. Now that I was standing, I could see that she had a lot of bags. Big bags. 3 large suitcases, 2 smaller suitcases and then one normal looking bag, and a shoulder bag. A purse. She probably had a lot of clothes. And then after that, I closed the door and washed my face. I noticed that Megan's hair was already wet. So she probably took a shower already.

I shrugged out of my clothes and hopped into the shower. I say, hanging from shelves just above the shower, large shampoo bottles and different kinds of soaps. I bet that when I open the medicine cabinet, I would see other cosmetics. I ignored that thought and then turned the shower on. Just one quick shower and then I stepped out. I dried my hair after I changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a blue shirt. I combed my hair, and then opened the door to get out of the bathroom.

Megan was already dressed. She wore long black jeans that fit her legs, and a light red top, she already had a jacket on, a jean jacket. She smiled at me. She was cute, I guess. I sat at the edge of my bed and then tied my sneakers, and pulled over my own jacket. She was at the door then, a white, thin laptop in her hand.

She opened the door and we both stepped out, she was nice, too. Providing the conversations but never pried or prodded when she thought it was an uncomfortable topic. I sighed with relief. She was a good roommate, so far, I mean. We walked out of the dorm, and the place wasn't filled with much students yet. Pushing the doors to the cafeteria, I saw that some of the tables were empty. Okay, maybe, probably, 25 percent of the cafeteria was full and the other 75 percent was empty. Classes weren't starting until next week, so the students weren't here yet. There were mostly the exchange students and some other students who decided to come early. Megan and I were the first reason, of course. We were exchanged students. I rolled my eyes—mentally—at the thought. Megan found us a good table at the back, well, mid-back and then sat her laptop down. She stood back up and then went towards the short line. She picked up a tray and ordered her food. Just a sandwich, an apple, a glass of juice and a piece of biscotti. She walked back to our table and laid it down.

"What are you gonna eat, Bella?" She asked me, taking a sip of her juice. I shrugged and then stood up.

"Something edible. You get it." She laughed at that sarcastic comment and I started my way towards the counter. The line had completely dissolved so I just picked up a tray and got a cup of coffee, waffles and an apple. Like they say, an apple a day keeps the doctor away. Ha ha. Humorous. I made a face, mentally of course, as to not insult Megan. She might think I didn't like her. But I don't know. I'm not the type of person who clings so easily with someone...

I sat down on the chair beside her and set my tray. I played with the apple for awhile, twirling it around my palm before biting into it. Megan's laptop was opened already, and she was typing fast with one hand while her other hand held the biscotti she was lightly chewing. She put it down, her eyes locked on the screen and then picked up her glass of juice. She sipped and then put it down. She then used both of her hands to type now, faster, and she paused for a while. Her other hand used the pad to scroll something, probably, and then I heard a light 'ding' and saw from my view that the webcam was on and that she was e-mailing people and chatting with them. She smiled and waved at them.

"Hey, Bella, my sister wants to see you." Megan introduced me to her sister? She turned the laptop slightly to face me. I just stared at it before smiling slightly. She chuckled and then turned it back to face her. "She wanted to see the first person I'd met. Lucky." She laughed well naturedly again and then with a low click, her screen went blank. She was probably done with the whole chatting thing. She closed the laptop lightly and picked her unfinished biscotti. Finishing it, she sipped her juice once more.

I, myself, already stopped when the apple was half-way finished already. I drank my juice, not feeling all that sleepy to drink coffee, and then ate the biscuit on the plate beside me. I put it down and finished my juice, Megan finished after me and she grinned. "So, what do you want to do for the day?" She asked me. I wanted to see the city, but without a guide—without Alice or whoever, but I honestly preferred Alice—we weren't going anywhere.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Hey, Meg, who picked you up at the airport?" I asked, making it casual. She seemed bewildered for a moment before answering lightly:

"Miss Alice Cullen." I tilted my head. When Alice came to pick me up—wait, Alice picked Megan up? Hm. So that's why she was running so late today—she was with Edward. I shrugged internally at that thought and then smiled to myself, remembering Edward's face. Huh? Weird. Why am I even bothering with Edward? 'Didn't care, he just came, probably, because Alice asked him to. Or something, I've never seen him before the other day anyway.

Megan nodded and then stood up, taking her tray. She put it on top of the tables and then went back. I stood back up as she took her laptop and walked with me to dispose of my tray. The rest of the morning was easy and light.

--

I heard a faint knocking on my door and I looked at the clock on my bedside, it was lunch, I guess. Not like I didn't have much time. I still had one week to prepare for school and stuff. So I had all the time I wanted, given that I put all the things I wanted to do here in school in one week's time. The knocking did not step, instead, was a bit anxious and hurried now. Megan lifted her chin up to me, her green eyes a bit puzzled. I shrugged and gave her a confused look. I had a few guesses on who would come knocking at this hour, but I didn't expect her to arrive so early. She said after lunch, right?

With a grunt, I pushed out of my bed and then slipped my slippers on, and then walked back to the door to greet Alice. But what was facing me was not the tiny little Alice I was expecting, instead, it was the tall and—I had to admit—good looking Edward (who had a built body, too.) I looked up slightly, and looked at him perplexed. He seemed irritated as he gripped the frame of the door. He took a deep breath and then fixed his expression, smiling. Though it honestly did not reach those butterscotch eyes, it was still dazzling to see.

"Hey, Bella," Edward greeted in that silky velvet voice. I just remained quiet and still, looking at him. Wondering what in the world he would want with me, of all people.

"Uh, hello, Edward." I managed to get out of my system, not wanting to embarrass myself. Oh gee, that would be a miracle.

He drew his head back and laughed silently, before turning to face me again, his butterscotch eyes boring into my muddy brown ones. "Would you want to have lunch with me?" He asked smoothly, his hand dropping from the doorframe to his side. I nodded. That was the only thing I could do so far. He laughed that good laugh of his again and then nodded himself.

"Okay. See you at lunch," He waved and I just closed the door, walking back to my bed and propping down there. I could feel Megan's bewildered stare as I closed my eyes. She remained quiet, not wanting to pry or prod. I finally opened my eyes after a few moments and then looked up at her, rolling onto my stomach.

"Who was _that_?" Megan said, her voice anxious and a bit jittery. Okay, so it was obvious she found Edward good looking. I shrugged—I seemed to be doing this a lot today—and then just told her the truth. "Edward." She didn't respond. "Edward Cullen." I added.

Megan nodded, "Is he anywhere related to Alice Cullen?" I didn't want to seem rude so I held back my laughter, keeping my face straight. "Yeah. Siblings. Alice is younger by a year, though. Edward's a Junior, so's Alice, but by age, anyway." Megan continued staring, wondering how I knew of those things. Well, it's not my fault Alice kept dragging me around wherever she went—except last night, thank the gods—and kept talking about anything and everything at the same time.

Well, at least Megan was nodding in slow revelation. "He looked gorgeous." She admitted, her eyes fluttering slightly. She sighed. "Edward Cullen, huh? You're lucky he asked you to have lunch with him." She had no ill in her tone, instead, it was just wry. Megan probably wasn't one of those snobby, snooty teenage girls who preferred popularity to real friends. At least she didn't push the subject any further, instead she just said, "You should get going. Lunch and all." I was about to ask if she would join me, but she just shook her head. "I need to talk to Brett—he gets protective and a bit anxious if I don't call or e-mail him sometime soon." She groaned.

"Your sibling?" I asked, standing up and kicking off the slippers. I slipped into my sneakers. Megan laughed. People sure loved laughing today.

"No. Boyfriend." She clarified a hand in the air as she waved it off and inched towards her laptop which was already opened. She lay on her stomach and started typing in that fast manner, a black phone on top of a book that was beside her pillow.

I smiled ruefully. Megan had someone who understood her and worried for her. I was never one for boys anyway. So it didn't actually bother me, but the thought of spending some time with Edward. Well, spending lunch with him was weird...I wondered where Alice was.

I slid on my jacket and then let my hair fall on my shoulders as I opened the door and closed it. As I turned, I almost gasped. Edward was leaning on the wall, hands closed and face calm. He looked at me and smiled. Ahh. I should've fainted, but I didn't. Embarrassing. I must've had a curious expression because he pushed away from the wall and said, "I said I'll be having lunch with you, right?" Oh, so that meant waiting for me outside of my own room where boys were not allowed to enter after 9.30 in the evening. Hey, it's not evening. It's noon. No worries.

Well, I just smiled back and lifted my head up. "Where's Alice?" I asked softly, I was curious as to where the little, cute and adorably demon was. Edward flinched and then sighed. Or groaned. I couldn't tell.

"She's tending to the Hales..." He said the surname as if it was distasteful. "Jasper, particularly."

"So just one Hale?" I asked, light-hearted that Alice liked this Jasper person. She did seem eager the other day to have them over soon.

"Hm-mmm." Edward nodded, before I knew it, we were out of the girls dorm and on the path where it would lead to the cafeteria. I sighed and Edward looked at me, worried trailed over his features, I thought he was thinking if he offended me in any way, but I couldn't read Edward's mind. Nor do I know him well enough. As I escaped his gaze, I looked around and most of the students—which were not a lot as of the moment—were looking at us. Did they find it weird I was walking with Edward? It's not like he's never interacted with anyone before, right? But, he wasn't with Alice when she picked Megan up, so what and why?

Edward hesitated for a while before looking at me again, catching my gaze and locking it there. "Alice wants you to meet Emmett." He told me, his voice was bleak and his tone blank and icy. I assume something happened during their trip to the airport then? I just hoped that the building was still standing...

"Would you?" He continued, looking at me still as we walked. We were almost there to the cafeteria. "Would I?" I almost-echoed his question and the smiled slightly to myself. He shook his head, opening the door that led to the cafeteria. He was a gentleman, then?

He didn't answer for a while and we remained quiet. I picked up a tray and then grabbed a bottle of lemon juice and a sandwich. Edward only got a soda and an apple. I sat down on one of the tables on the far corner and the bronze-haired boy followed, seating across me.

"You're worried about something?" And I thought he was worried about something, I shrugged and registered the question before answering it.

"This Emmett person... what is he like?" I asked, swallowing. Edward drew back again and laughed. Sheesh. Everybody just loved to laugh.

"He's fine." Edward said, voice not as cold but a bit resentful now. Then, he shook his head. "Maybe you can meet him another day. He's busy with..." He was reluctant again, I thought he was making up lies, but the way he talked, it wasn't as if he was lying. The look in his eyes gave away that he was honest. "...One of the Hales." I didn't catch it right because he murmured it too fast, but I heard, 'Hales' so this Emmett dude was spending time with the female Hale, then. Everybody's just paired up. Splendid.

"Emmett's my older brother." I caught what Edward said and he had a distant look on. Wow. Edward and Alice had another sibling? Who was going to be studying here? And to top it all off, his mother—Esme—designs things and their father, Carlisle, was a profound doctor and director of the school. Whew. Tight family. What I did was nod, I did this a lot today. And then I found myself laughing. Edward looked flustered as he tried to decipher the sudden laughter.

"Your family is really close." I told him honestly. "Must be nice." I added, sighing a bit as I looked down at the lemon juice bottle. I tried to open it, but it was stuck. He remained quiet for a while again and then took the bottle gently from my hands and then with a slick move of his wrist, opened it. He handed it to me and our hands brushed slightly. He drew back, recoiling, and my hand just remained frozen. There was something in that touch.

"Hmm... You're probably right but still—"He cut himself off, his butterscotch eyes were nowhere near calm. They were icy. He didn't look at me, his gaze passed me, his jaw clenched. My brows furrowed and I slumped my shoulders, afraid I said something wrong. Edward noticed that and then turned his gaze towards me and shook his head, smiling ruefully.

Then, out of curiosity, I followed where he was looking at before, and found two short and tiny-built children. Two short and pale _children_ were standing at the entryway of the cafeteria. They both wore dark outfits, the girl—so pretty and cute I just wanted to pinch her—wore a dress that went below her knees and sandals that matched, along with a vest. Her hair was a long wavy length that fell just behind her. And the boy who was obviously her twin had brown hair that reached just below his ear and his eyes were that of a warm orange. But the girl's eyes were an intense purple—violet--, looking past me and at Edward.

I turned to look at him and he looked calmer. Before I could ask who, his sweet and silky voice broke my train of thought. "Jane and Alec Volturi." He said, not seeming hesitant. He shifted for awhile and I could hear very faint footsteps coming towards us. Not bothering to look, I just stared at the lemonade I had in hand. Edward mouthed, tilting his head down so that the two could not see, "Thirteen. Accelerated." So he had read the confusing look in my face as I looked at the two. But thirteen? They looked no more than ten.

It was the girl who spoke first. Her childish voice sounding dead and sickly monotonous. Also, horrifyingly creepy. "Hello, Edward," She said. Edward tilted his head and then smiled slightly. Though I could feel that the girl's expression was no more than her tone—dead and monotonous—I could feel the boy, her twin's—Alec—smile.

"Nice of you to arrive, Jane." Edward said much too curtly. Then, his gaze shifted and he looked over at Alec. "Pleasant seeing you again, Alec." I heard a low chuckle coming from the kid behind me. Really, the two looked no older than ten.

"My sister and I are happy to be around." Ahh. I picked up his slight Italian accent. But aside from that, he spoke clearly and with a hint of an English accent as well. The little girl, little Jane did not speak. She was shorter than Alice, her build tiny and childlike. Alec, too, was short.

Edward nodded at Alec when Jane tilted her head. "Aro sends his regards to Carlisle." She said in the same, dead tone. "He is quite happy that Alec and I are here once more." The regular exchange students, staying for a few years to finish school. Well, these two are accelerated.

"I'll rely the message." Edward said, still curt as his smile slowly faded. Alec looked at me, I caught his gaze as I looked back. I was right, he was smiling playfully and Jane was just stoic. "Who is the lady, Edward?" Alec's childlike-boy voice echoed.

"Bella Swan. An exchange student from America."

"Ahh. Splendid to make your acquaintance, Miss Bella. S_plendido veramente._" Alec said, adding something in Italian that I had failed to catch. He chuckled, and he sounded like a child then. Jane's features lightened up at how casual and easy her twin was and then looked at me.

"_Splendid _indeed, Bella." She said her tone still dead but held a few traces of life to it. Only a few. I tried to smile, but Jane was honestly scaring me. She looked cute and innocent like an angel that put real angels to shame, along with Alec who countered her beauty, but it was the way she talked that scared me. Her tone. And those violet eyes. They looked much stronger than Alec's.

Mental Note, kids in this school had weird eye colour. First butterscotch yellow, dark violet (For Jane) and light violet (For Alec), along with the strange shade of green Megan's eyes were. Hm. Weird eye colour, scary little girl, charming little boy, understanding roommate, Edward asking me to lunch... Did I get sent to outer space or something? Because meeting people like these were so rare for me. I groaned mentally and then wrote another note; 'It's not so bad. I think I'll like it here.'

Yes, I really do think I'll like it here.

--

I quit Twilight. Its just that I have 6 chapters done so I'll add them here or something and then stop. Twilight is not pretty anymore. Harry Potter, for the win! :D


End file.
